Under the sacred tree
by 5redroses
Summary: Kagome's getting some peace and quiet when a certain hanyou comes along and interrupts her thoughts. Oneshot. Slightly citrusy.


Sacred tree oneshot

Sacred tree oneshot

Kagome flopped down under the Sacred Tree, glad for some peace and quiet and respite from the bright, hot son. It was Sunday 22nd July and the hottest day so far this Summer. As if that wasn't draining enough, Souta had been going on at her all day as to when he would next see his hero, Inuyasha. She bit her lips guiltily, she's said she would be gone for three days; she didn't say that she'd be back at the same time that she left but still… Inuyasha may not have a watch but he could tell the time from the sun and he got impatient about these sort of things. Inuyasha… It had been below this tree that she had first realised her true feelings for him. She was still reminiscing when she became aware of the sensation of being watched. She looked up, into the branches above her, but aside from a few leaves that were fluttering towards the ground she couldn't see anything. Pretending to play with her hair she peeked upwards out of the corner of her eyes and was sure she saw a flash of red. Ah well, two that could play at that game.

"Inuyasha?" No reply, well she hadn't expected one. "Oswari." Thump. He landed in front of her, sprawled head first into the grass. If it had been anyone else Kagome would have been very worried about them having broken bones. As it Inuyasha she just hoped for his sake that he hadn't been too high up. She waited for a while, expecting him to get up and swear at her or something similar but he didn't move. She called his name, "Inuyasha?" One ear flicked slightly. Good, he was conscious. Suddenly, looking at his ear there came an overwhelming urge to stoke it, an urge that she had only experienced, and acted on once before. That time Inuyasha had been asleep, how would he react if he were awake and possibly injured? Oh but his ears looked so kawai perched on top of his head! She couldn't resist and reached out with first one and then both hands and began gently massaging the base of his ears. They twitched again and Kagome was sure that he knew what was going on. Taking his passiveness as a sign of encouragement she began rubbing higher up, finally stroking the tips gently between two fingers. Hearing a rumbling sound she withdrew her hand, sure that he was growling at her. The rumbling sound stopped. Inuyasha opened one eye and manoeuvred his head so that it was resting on her lap. He seemed to waiting for something but Kagome was still in too much of a daze to figure it out. She felt his head nuzzling her hand and suddenly understood. He, he actually liked it? She reached out again and rubbed his ears and the rumbling started again, she stifled a giggle when she realised what it was; Inuyasha was purring. Too bad that Inuyasha had extra sensitive hearing.

"What are you laughing at?" She guessed that this was meant to be said in a threatening manner, but what with the situation and everything it didn't work. She noticed that he had left off the "wench" which he usually would have added at the end.

"You. You're so kawai!" Usually Kagome would not have deemed it safe to say that, but given that she (literally) had the upper hand in this situation she went ahead.

"Am not," he replied sulkily. Kagome doubled her efforts on his ears and Inuyasha turned so that he was on his back, looking for all the world like a puppy that was having his tummy tickled. She continued stroking his ears and on top of the purring Inuyasha started making a weird moaning noise. Kagome's face reddened, this suddenly didn't seem so innocent any more. She was just stopping out of embarrassment when she felt his hands at her waist. She bit her lip.

"Umm…Inuyasha?" The next thing she knew she was transported from her previous sitting position to a lying down one, namely a lying-down-on-top-of-Inuyasha-one. What on earth had gotten into him? Kagome began to blush again as she realised what they must look like, and for some reason her heart sped up. It wasn't like she was a hentai or anything, just that she never usually got this close to Inuyasha. Inuyasha…she wondered what was on his mind right now. She looked up at his face, which was slightly above hers and was shocked to see warmth in his eyes. There was something else, something she couldn't quite fathom. She leaned closer; studying them, by found her attention drawn to his lips. They looked do warm and soft, she wondered how they would feel against hers. His face was very close now; she could feel his warm breath gusting across her skin. Her eyelids fluttered closed and their lips met in a chaste kiss. He pulled back and she opened her eyes to see him grinning up at her. His arms wrapped more strongly around her waist and he rolled them both over so that he was now on top, swiftly bringing his lips down on hers and kissing her passionately. She moaned against his mouth and felt his tongue seeking entrance. She parted her lips willingly and felt his tongue caress hers, she then moved hers into his mouth and ran it over his fangs, grazing it lightly on the sharp points. That seemed to do something to Inuyasha, who groaned and began trailing white-hot butterfly against her jaw. From there he moved to her neck, finally stopping at the hollow of her throat. He started kissing it harder, fangs scraping lightly across the surface when, without warning, he bit down hard. Kagome gasped in pain as the blood spurted out from under his fangs but the pain soon lessoned as he began licking the wound, his coarse tongue rasping gently over the broken skin. After a minute or so he seemed to have finished, for he have it one last lick, pulled her on top of him and closed his eyes, sighing contentedly.

"Wait Inuyasha, what was that?" she demanded, finally taking in what had happened. He cracked an eye open.

"It's a mating mark. I thought you knew wench, you've been showing all the submissive signs for some time now. " He snuggled into her hair. "I just had to manage to find a place where Miroku couldn't find us."

'Wait, what? Why would we need to be away from that hentai, unless…mating' She fainted dead away.


End file.
